


Leap

by bitterbones (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Parkour, Smut, Two Shot, canonverse, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: Rey backflips over Ben's TIESilencerand it makes him feel a certain way.(Two-shot inspired by the teaser trailer)Closer and closer and she turned and ran, feet striking fast and sure at shifting sands. He could see the glint of her saber on her hip, her shadow behind her, the puff of sand beneath her heels. The circular view port of his craft nearly touched her.Then she was in the air, above him, over him in a blur of flapping white and glistening tan. Acrobatic and glorious, his fulls lips parted and he sucked in an awed breath. Something, darker, more animal stirred in his gut and between his thighs. He pushed it down deep, clenching his jaw.





	1. Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing on my phone while staying at a friends for celebration. Plz be gentle.

When Kylo had first come to her, filthy and bloodcaked, tearful and shaken, he hadn't expected anything quite like this. 

 

Not that he had expected much. Rejection, foremost. But when he crumpled from the cockpit of his TIE _Silencer_ , doubled over in silent plea, Rey had demanded her comrades hold their fire. She had given him a chance. A dictator cast out taken up by those he had persecuted, by the very woman he had wronged.

 

Now his past followed him. It always did. A saber spitting red through Han Solo's back; Luke Skywalker, feet light over undisturbed salt. A thousand ghosts, a thousand failures. But this time that past wreaked havoc across more than his own psyche. As the Resistance settlement-- small and impermanent in a rocky desert gorge-- bled, so did he. 

 

This was his fault, his responsibility, and these were his people, his home. He had led the enemy here, and now they bled, as the forces of Hux backed by the insidious Palpatine rained fire over their heads. 

 

Gritting his teeth, he leaned forward in the cockpit, eyes narrowing on the red-orange horizon. Craft limited by terrestrial atmosphere, his lip rose in a snarl. He could feel the chaos in the air around him, the force vibrated with it. 

 

_Rey_. He reached out for her, biased towards her own well being despite her disapproval. 

 

He received no answer, only felt some distant urgency, her heart thundering in her chest, breath ragged in her throat. _Fear_. 

 

“Rey?” Saying it as he pressed the thought into her mind, voice wavering, tense. 

 

_Ben_ , she stirred, strong and unharmed in his chest. _Ben, where are you?_

 

Right, _Ben_. One of the stranger conditions of his asylum. He was Ben now, to her, to everyone. Ben Solo. Rey had made him say so. 

 

Sometimes in quiet, lonely moments he forgot.

 

As he flew over sand and sandstone, billows of beige dust flying high behind him, he felt her drawing nearer. _Close_ , he offered, not caring for the why or how of her current location, only that she was safe. Alive somewhere on the sands, he could swoop from the sky and carry her away, they could finally be alone, find peace. But the settlement… 

 

Ben felt her adrenaline spike, and knew from the familiarity of it what she was about to ask. 

 

_Ben… we need… I need you to do that thing we've been practicing._

 

_No._ It was a pointless maneuver borne of her boredom, and he wouldn't have indulged it if the request hadn't come from Rey. He would just land the damn thing and--

 

_There isn't time, just do it. You're close, I can hear the engines. Don't slow down, don't falter._

 

He saw her then, a speck of white on the sand, stood waiting, watching, resolute. In his chest he felt her anxiety, the sharp spike of her breathing, palms sweaty from more than just the desert sun scalding her. 

 

Closer and closer and she turned and ran, feet striking fast and sure at shifting sands. He could see the glint of her saber on her hip, her shadow behind her, the puff of sand beneath her heels. The circular view port of his craft nearly _touched_ her.

 

Then she was in the air, above him, over him in a blur of flapping white and glistening tan. Acrobatic and glorious, his fulls lips parted and he sucked in an awed breath. Something, darker, more animal stirred in his gut and between his thighs. He pushed it down deep, clenching his jaw. 

 

A resounding _thunk_ echoed through the cockpit and the _Silencer_ favored right for a moment before he corrected for Rey's impact and weight. 

 

A twist and hydraulic _hiss_ , and Rey slipped lithe and dirfy into the ship. Skin shining with sweat, clothes tinged with sandx she closed the hatch behind her. 

 

Glancing back at her, he found her unharmed, and let loose a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She’d made it, the beautiful little… he shook his head, banishing the thought. She no longer reciprocated, her kindness was borne from compassion alone, not romantic inclination. Still, his heart raced when she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, so did hers, he felt in the air between them. 

 

Rey started, voice tense and difficult to read, even after the amazing feat she had just performed. “It's the Order, I saw them coming and you weren't--

 

“I watched them break atmo, I started back as soon as I saw.” He didn’t need to be chastised, he had wandered too far and he knew it. 

 

The settlement neared and the sky darkened with smoke, overhead they could hear TIE fighters shrieking across the sky, sand strafed with green cannon fire. 

 

“I was worried, I didn't know where'd you gone,” voice raising an octave, she pitched forward slightly as he began to slow the ship, its hull skipping roughly over the sand. 

 

Ben shook his head as the _Silencer_ spun sideways, swerving to the side and sending a wave of glassy sand raining down on a horde of approaching troopers. 

 

“We'll discuss it later.” Ben hissed, but Rey was already halfway out of the hatch, hand groping for her saber at her side. 

 

He climbed after her, and when he reached the lip of the opening Rey knelt briefly beside him, blocking his ascent.

 

“ _Be careful_ ,” she whispered, low, like someone might overhear them in this chaos. Her eyes flashed with something familiar, like he had seen years before as she knelt before him on the cold floor of a throne room. _Ben_. 

 

“I will.” It was all he could manage, but it was enough. Rey twirled away, leaping to the earth as her robes billowed around her. 

 

Kylo followed, slamming hard onto the ground and rising up with a blade of crimson spitting its fury in his palm. Together, like once before, they carved their way through the enemy soldiers and tore fighters from the sky like they were nothing more than bothersome flies. The desert became a field of fire and carrion, and they were the purveyors of its sullying. 

 

Rey was beautiful, eyes blazing with fire cast blue in the light of her lightsaber, face spattered with blood, teeth bared and she cut through the final storm trooper. 

 

And just as it had begun, it was over. 

 

“That wasn’t a true assault,” Ben offered quietly as their allies gathered around them. “That was a formality… a warning shot. To tell us they us they know where we are, and that they're coming.” 

 

_To tell me that they know where I am, that they're coming for me._

 

Rey seems to understand, drawing nearer to his side as the others keep their distance, still frightened by him, spiteful of him. She is his only true friend here, his protector. 

 

“Lando managed to gather all non-combat personnel before the attack began,” Poe offered, “They escaped on the _Falcon_. We need to find a safe rendezvous point…” his dark eyes strayed to Ben, and in their depths was only contempt. His definition of safe was one he vocalized often; a Ben Solo free resistance. 

 

Rey stepped in front of Ben and offered, stiffly, “We'd best start planning then, yea?”

 

So they did, poring over maps and charts, arguing logistics while scouts kept wary eyes glued to the arid skies. All the while, Ben nodded and agreed, offering occasional input. 

 

Through it all, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Rey. Something had shifted inexorably. 

 

She kept looking, too, when she thought he wasn't looking. 

 

Than night, as they established a temporary camp at their chosen location, he went to Rey's tent. 

 

_tbc_


	2. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I guess I just need to hear it from you.” She was in front of him before he could blink, forcing his gaze from the floor to meet her fierce, golden eyes, finger tilting his face towards hers. “Are you really, truly Ben Solo? Are you home?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _He froze, uncertain, unwilling to commit. Who was Ben Solo? What did that name mean, what did it entail? Who was Ben Solo… and was he home?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Aquawolfgirl for betaing this hot garbage. <3

It wasn’t that he intended this, quite the contrary, he had resolved to give Rey space after the battle. He didn’t want to impose on her, to violate this tentative peace between them. 

 

When the sullen march to their new, very temporary encampment was through, and filthy with the desert, they pitched their tents by only the light of the moon and distant stars. He could feel her honey eyes on him. Across the camp, then as the inner circle of high ranking individuals gathered, across the war table, she was watching. 

 

As one of two resident force users, and former Supreme Leader, he was considered essential, and his expertise even moreso. But that knowledge was long exhausted. He had given everything he knew and was now just as in the dark as his allies. Some of them took his silence for a possible deception, and their distrustful eyes watched him, waiting for him to slip and reveal his subterfuge. 

 

He ducked his head and listened to them bicker over the next step. Lando had arrived at dusk with the non-combat personnel, and the scant few transports they possessed were still in working order, but there was a question as to their carrying capacity. And what if they were caught in open space? Or worse, pulled from hyperspace? From all sides they were vulnerable, and all solutions exacerbated that. Through it all he felt her watching. 

 

The meeting broke well past midnight, and Ben was content to stumble back to his tent to lull himself into an uneasy sleep. As he stepped out of the ring of paltry fire light that had illuminated the makeshift war table, she brushed past him, fingers ghosting the backs of his knuckles. Shivering under her touch he spun and found her glancing over her shoulder, face unreadable save for her eyes, which seemed to smolder in the dark. 

 

_Ben._

 

An entreaty to follow. After a moment of watching her retreat he acquiesced. Ten feet behind her, the white tails of her robes swirling with the dust as he trained his eyes on her heels. He was a big man, but ducking his head at least gave some semblance of a low profile. Perhaps in the darkness they might not stare so openly, might not notice the hulk of his body in the shadows. 

 

She ducked into her tent before him, one of the larger ones delegated to her not so much because of her rank, but because of how dearly the people loved her. Ben’s own was half the size, he couldn’t stretch out completely within; yet another sign of the people’s distrust of him. He deserved it, after all he’d done, he could only try to atone. If these people came to trust him it would be a reward in and of itself, the tent would be a convenient side benefit. 

 

He waited outside for a moment, not wanting to enter unless invited. Within the tent Rey switched on an ancient electric lamp which cast her silhouette in warm light against the thin fabric walls. Ben swallowed and averted his eyes, it felt intimate, even if he had been invited here— 

 

“Ben?” Rey poked her head out, brows furrowed, “What are you waiting for? Come in.” She darted back inside, and he gave a half smirk at the cuteness of it.

 

Steadying himself with a deep breath, eager to be so near to her in a way he hadn’t since Ahch-To, he ducked into the tent and found Rey sitting patiently, cross legged in the dust. She indicated for him to sit across from her, so he did, marvelling at the spaciousness of her tent all the while. 

 

“Ben?” She caught his attention again, her voice small and uncertain. The lantern flickered weakly and cast strange shadows over her face. 

 

“Hmm?” Feeling uneasy, he toyed with his fingers in his lap. What was this about?

 

“What we pulled off today… that takes trust,” she began slowly, still unsure but gaining confidence, “And I— this whole time I was never certain that it was actually you. I didn’t know if Ben Solo had actually come back, or if you would turn away from me again, like…” 

 

_Join me_

 

He remembered the throne room, shame stirring deep in his gut. 

 

“I guess I just need to hear it from you.” She was in front of him before he could blink, forcing his gaze from the floor to meet her fierce, golden eyes, finger tilting it face towards hers. “Are you really, truly Ben Solo? Are you home?”

 

He froze, uncertain, unwilling to commit. Who was Ben Solo? What did that name mean, what did it entail? Who was Ben Solo… and was he home? 

 

What was home? Neither Ben Solo nor Kylo Ren had ever had one. Until… 

 

_Eyes wide and bright and blazing violet as their sabers clashed, ground splitting beneath their feet. A rend in his face hardly felt as he lay prostrate in the snow, awed by her grace, her power. Flashes of her behind his tired eyes as he slept. Fingers reaching across light years to caress, wet cheeks, muted gasps, visions behind their eyes of things both past and yet to come. An empty throne, fire raining from the sky, a hand untaken, betrayal perceived, his heart aching in his chest._

 

Rey was his home, he had found a home with her, however briefly. Kylo Ren had ignored her pleas and tears and tossed her aside like nothing. The man who beheld her now wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ hurt her. The man who beheld her now was Ben Solo.

 

He didn’t realize he was crying until his words caught and cracked in his throat, “It’s me, it’s Ben.” And then, barely audible through a choked sob, “ _I’m home_.” 

 

And home was wherever she was. He didn’t say it, but saw in her eyes that she understood. 

 

She smiled, wide and bright, cheeks wet with tears of her own, and instead of offering any words of welcome she leaned forward. She closed the narrow distance between them, and pressed her warm, sweet mouth to his. 

 

The kiss was clumsy and wet and tasted of salt from their tears. When they broke apart they were panting and red faced, pupils blown. Rey kicked the lantern over and it died with a spark, leaving them cast in only the moonlight muted by the thin walls of the tent. It was enough, though. Her small hands crept over his chest and abdomen, skillfully unclasping his tunic, fingertips eagerly exploring the exposed expanse of his pale chest as she went. 

 

Ben helped her push the article over his shoulders, leaving him completely bare from the waist up. Her eyes roamed his body for a moment before she shoved him backwards onto her bed roll, he huffed and gave a breathy laugh as she straddled his waist, small hands gliding from his collarbones to his waistband where she stopped. 

 

“I…” The look she gave him was uncertain. The heat of her clothed center over his abdomen was driving him mad. 

 

He shook his head and let his hands come to rest on her hips, giving a gentle, reassuring squeeze, “I haven’t before, either.” 

 

Chuckling nervously, Rey ducked her head to kiss him again. Better this time, less teeth and more tongue. His hands fumbled at her belt, and lips still locked she helped him to unclasp it. When they broke again Ben sat up and Rey leaned back, hands yanking roughly at the hem of her shirt. In a flash of white the article was gone, leaving her in only her pants and a breast band. 

 

Ben fingered the latter playfully as she perched in his lap, full lips tracing a line to the shell of her ear where he blew, and she squirmed. 

 

“It’s only fair,” he smiled against her sweat damp skin, “You’ve seen mine.”

 

She kissed him once, twice, then broke away to tug the offending article up and over her head, tossing it away, forgotten. Panicking slightly, she moved to cover herself, but Ben caught her arms in his hands and held them to her sides. 

 

“Please don’t hide from me,” he whispered, and she relaxed enough for him to let go. 

 

She was beautiful, too-thin and sunbrowned, but gorgeous in every conceivable way. Freckled shoulders and pert breasts, flat stomach, and hips that fit perfectly into his hands. But she didn’t know. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to her own, and shared with her the ferocious beauty he had seen the previous day. The elegant arch of her body as she flipped onto his TIE, the way she twirled and spun between foes on the field of battle… how all of it had set his blood boiling, had made him _hard_. 

 

Rey gasped and lurched for him again, kissing him sloppily as he groped at her breasts clumsily. But by the way she whimpered against him, he figured it must’ve felt good. 

 

They rolled across her scant bedding, losing Rey’s pants somewhere in the fray, bodies tangling, sweating moaning, losing themselves in one another as they shared each salacious sensation across their linked minds. Where Ben ended and Rey began, neither of them could be certain. 

 

Then it stopped, and for a moment they were separate, Ben pinning Rey to the floor with the mass of his body, pants halfway down his thighs, hard cock bouncing freely between them. Rey couldn’t peel her eyes away from it, wide at the prospect. Sensing her hesitation, Ben dipped two, thick fingers between her thighs and caressed along the seam of her, taking a moment to thumb her clit before repeating the motion. 

 

“Oh,” Rey gasped, “Oh fuck, _Ben_.” 

 

Carefully, gauging her face for any discomfort, he pressed a single digit into the warm wet of her opening, and Rey keened into the night. He found her pliant beneath one, so he added another to the assault, and she preened at the stretch, throwing her head back as he thrust quickly between her thighs, a third finger working at her clit all the while. Then she was there, the orgasm hasty, but serving its purpose of preparing her. 

 

“Please,” Rey moaned, reaching between their bodies and giving the girth of him a few tentative strokes, “Please, Ben. Fuck me.” 

 

Positioning himself over her, Ben breathed. This was new, and he didn’t want to disappoint, Force help him. Rey helped to align him, body vibrating with anticipation, and when the fat head of him was finally settled again her, he _pressed_. 

 

It took a few angled thrusts, but he seated himself and groaned at the tight, wet pull of her, like her body was sucking him in, intent to hold him there forever; not that he would mind. Rey winced beneath him, adjusting to the fit, and he leaned down to pepper her face with kisses. 

 

“Go.” She commanded, still clearly uncomfortable. 

 

“Rey—

 

“ _Ben_ , please.” Her fingers curled into his shoulders and ankles locked around the small of his back. 

 

Carefully, at first, he angled backwards then forwards again and they both gasped. A second time, more sure of himself, a third, a forth, a fifth. He lost count, lost himself in the warm wet clench of her cunt and the cries that spilled from her pretty pink mouth each time he rocked into her. Rey was loud enough that any passerby might hear and know what was happening within the tent, but neither of them cared. Across the bond he felt their shared desire for _everyone_ to know, to hear this union and understand what it meant. Ben Solo was home, and home was Rey. 

 

“Oh stars,” he could feel her nails raking his back, leaving pretty pink lines in their wake as he fucked her across the bed roll. 

 

Ben was close, so close. The slick, wet _slap_ of their bodies meeting, Rey’s whimper with each thrust and the way her body had begun to tighten, the thundering of their hearts and the sensations they shared with one another; all of it and more and he could feel his balls beginning to tighten, spin beginning to tingle. He shut his eyes tight and focused on her, Rey, the woman beneath him who he would burn the galaxy for. 

 

She needed… she needed to… hardly able to think he thrust a hand between them and circled hastily at her clit. 

 

“‘M close,” she slurred, fingers tangling into his hair and pulling him down into a kiss as his hips snapped against her. 

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he seethed an his free hand gripped her hip with bruising force, “Rey,” he grunted, kissing her again, “I—

 

“— _love you_.” She finished for him, voice hitching, eyes widening as she teetered over the edge, cunt contracting around him. 

 

Ben gasped and ducked his head into the crook of her neck, hiding his ecstasy as he quickly pulled out and gave a few frantic jerks before finishing in white hot ropes over her stomach. 

 

The remained that way for a moment, bodies slick and sticky, eyes wide, panting with Ben poised over her, dick flagging between them. 

 

“Ben.” She breathed again, relaxing into her sheets, hands massaging his shoulders, “Force, _Ben_.” She spoke his name like a prayer, like she never wanted to stop saying it. Ben. Not Kylo. Ben. 

 

Rey rolled them over; Ben on his back, she laid across his chest, naked and sated and openly in love. He coiled his arms around her waist and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. There were no words to be said, not when the bond buzzed so alive between them, rife with thoughts and emotions which no words could possibly express. 

 

He sighed and rolled them onto their sides, clutching Rey close, shutting his tired eyes and basking in the newfound belonging. Tomorrow they would awaken and face the galaxy together, face Palpatine and the entire First Order _together_ , because Kylo Ren was dead. But Ben Solo lived. And Ben Solo had found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun! Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates: [link](https://twitter.com/_bitter_bones_?s=09)


End file.
